


Special Delivery

by DemonsDaughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape, Rape Recovery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn is rewarded for his hunts and loyalty to the Decepticon cause. When he asks for a mate, Megatron happily arranges for Soundwave to deliver the bot to Tarn's new stronghold in Gygax. There Tarn does his best to 'convince' Pharma that he will enjoy his time as his beloved mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> I got a request for Tarn/Pharma sparklings and I intend to do it justice! Hopefully the start of the story won't bore anyone, but there will be multiple chapters as it seems Pharma was not willing to do this in a one-shot fic. 
> 
> I really hope you like it, Shinska! I promise there will be little guys later on! :D

~ Before you start reading, I wanted to include a link to a picture of the 'box.' Just imagine it without the open front, but with all four sides being metal with small slits for air ~ 

http://www.petrelocation.com/sites/default/files/images/Custom_Wood_Dog_Crate_Side2.preview.jpg

 

Tarn loved it when he was in the presence of their Lord and Master, gazing upon Megatron with optics of pure admiration. There was no stronger bot than he, the silver warrior everything Tarn aspired to please. If he would serve and hunt, it would only be for the best mech.

"Tarn, you and the others of the DJD have been quite successful lately. I am pleased with your work," Megatron said, trying to keep a smirk off his faceplate as he spoke. While Tarn hid behind a mask, he could see from his optics that he was like an excited mechanimal puppy, eager to please and hoping for praise. "I have waited to reward you, but I am certain you deserve what I am about to give you."

"Thank you, my Lord. Anything you offer me will be cherished."

"You may ask one thing of me, Tarn. It must be within my or Soundwave's powers to give you and it cannot disrupt my reign in any way. But you may have whatever you like. Credits, more power, a city of your own, mates...whatever you desire, you shall have."

Tarn was speechless, deep voice getting caught in his throat. He could have anything he wanted?! No one had ever asked him what he wanted and...he honestly wasn't sure what it should be. His clever mind wanted to combine his wish with another, but he was unsure he could get away with such things.

"Master, I...I would like a mate. I have a specific one in mind if that can be arranged...but I require credits and lands to keep him happy..."

Megatron barked laughter, a smile on his faceplate that was proud, not dangerous. "Tarn, you are the model Decepticon! You cannot trick me into giving you more, but I will gladly give you huge sums of credits and the entire city of Gygax as it has not been completely destroyed by the war. Now you will have land, power, and credit amounts only Nobles know, but I have yet to hear your choice of a mate."

Megatron leaned forward, rubescent optics burning like molten gems. Tarn didn't back away, the bot actually coming closer as well until he was at the pedes of his Lord, head bowed in submission even then.

"Pharma," Tarn whispered, mouth dry when he expected to hear it couldn't be done. But he looked up and saw Megatron smiling.

"You shall have him delivered unharmed to you once you have chosen residence in Gygax. Let me know when you and your hunters arrive and I will have your new mate sent to you free of charge."

"Thank you, Lord Megtron. You are so generous to me."

"Those who serve well are always rewarded well, Tarn. You have earned everything I have given you today. And with more work and good hunts, you will have more as will your team," Megatron said, dismissing the tank now that he was done talking. "Happy hunting, Tarn."

"And to you, my Lord. You will destroy them as you always have," Tarn rumbled, his spark fluttering with long forgotten joy. He would have quite a good time with his new companion.

***

Pharma heard someone enter the med bay, but he instantly knew it was not First Aid or Ambulon. No, this bot was much heavier. He frowned, the jet backing away towards an emergency exit, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. The pedes came closer and he knew this was bad, spark beating faster as he reached out for the handle on the emergency door.

The medic just had it open when he felt something heavy hit his head. Dazed, he spun around to defend himself and came faceplate to faceplate with a bot he had never seen before, the mech looming over him with ease. The last thing he saw before he went unconscious was a red visor and a silver face mask, sure he had seen that before but unable to place it.

When Pharma woke, it was still dark. He shifted uncomfortably and found he was laying on a thin blanket, optics adjusting to the dim light. Trying to stretch proved impossible as he seemed to be trapped inside a box of some sort. There were some small slits on the sides for air and he recoiled to think he was being transported like a mechanimal.

"What?...." he mumbled, head throbbing but from the inside out. Whatever had hit him had been sent via mental links, not physical brute force. When he realized that, he knew exactly which mech had that capability.

'Soundwave,' he told himself, energon running cold through his frame. Primus, help him. What did Soundwave want?! First the DJD and now him, too? What next, Unicron?!

The swaying motion of the box told him he was being carried, along with the steady thump of pedes. It seemed like he was being hauled up stairs, the jerking movement of the cage giving him that clue. He snarled like an enraged beast, thrashing against the sides of the box in a lame attempt to get the one holding him to drop it.

He let out a loud cry when his head suddenly felt like it was being crushed, the jet curling up and jerking on the floor of the dark cage. Apparently Soundwave didn't want him to thrash around. Pharma groaned and held his head in his hands, panting heavily as the pain slowly faded away. Primus, it was brutal!

At last the crate was set down and there was muffled chatter from another room. Pharma didn't care, really. He was just terrified of what would happen next. Someone would drag him out of the cage and torture him most likely. No one did this kind of slag unless they wanted their victim to be in complete fear.

'I won't give them the satisfaction...' Pharma decided, curling up tight.

Just as he settled in and began steeling himself against what was to come, someone grabbed the box. He squeaked with surprise and fear, suddenly feeling a warmth behind his spike cover. Had he really just leaked himself?! He knew he had and felt his faceplate go red hot with embarrassment. He was not at all tough like he wanted to be. As the box was shaken and moved, he desperately tried to clean himself up.

Then it was set back down again. Pharma pressed his back against a corner of the box and huddled there, ready to lash out at whoever would grab him. It was just the idea of torture that got him so terrified! Heavy pedes walked past the cage and Pharma tensed, waiting for agony. But it didn't come as expected. Instead, whoever it was outside walked right by and the sound of a closing door could be heard.

Just as he was beginning to feel like he might have some time to at least make a plan for himself, the front lid of the box opened with a thump. Pharma reeled back in terror, clawing into the intact part of the crate, wide blue optics staring at the opening.

Pharma shrieked when a big frame knelt down in front of the box and two massive hands came in to grab him. He kicked and punched, but it did nothing. Now he was fighting to stay inside the cage as those powerful hands picked him up under his arms like a mechanimal pup while tugging him out of the cage.

"No! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! No no no no!" Pharma howled, hands gouging lines into the box as he was dragged out.

"Pharma, you have nothing to fear. It is only me," Tarn's silky yet deep voice purred, the tank pulling the light jet up against his chest plates to hold him just like an exotic pet.

The medic stared, seeing a familiar purple Decepticon mask as well as a familiar purple and black frame. He'd worked on it countless times and installed far too many T-Cogs. But now he was being coddled by a killer, the big tank rumbling happily in his chest at the whole thing.

"What is the meaning of this?! You hired Soundwave to come steal me from my med bay?! Are you crazy?!" Pharma demanded smacking the tank as hard as he could on the faceplate mask. "Are you fragging out of your mind? Actually, don't answer that! I already know!"

Tarn simply watched the display, intelligent and dangerous molten optics watching behind the mask. He even tilted his head at one point when Pharma started calling him all sorts of delightful new names. The jet was such a fascinating creature.

"No, no. Megatron hired him, actually. I merely requested you."

"For what purpose, might I ask? If you needed another T-Cog, why go through all this?"

"This is not for a T-Cog, Pharma. Far from it. Was more...interested in other things. I was given a reward from Megatron for my good work. I hunted well for him and he gave me all the credits I could ever need and more, a city to call my own and govern as I like, a mansion, and power. But I wanted one more thing. I wanted a mate. And who better than the one who has tended so well to me in the past? I chose you, Pharma. You will carry my young and we shall live as Nobles together."

Pharma stared, going completely still in the arms that held him. There was no way...and yet there was. Tarn was being perfectly serious. And the more the information sunk in, Pharma understood. They were currently standing in a plush berthroom full of all sorts of luxuries even the medic hadn't seen before. Crystals for decorations, a balcony, a canopy berth with so many mesh blankets and pillows one could get lost in it, expensive metal desks and chairs, a couch....he could even see the wash rack was superfluous and overdone!

"No! I'm not going to be your mate, you dumb brute! And I only took care of you because you'd have tortured me otherwise!"

Tarn simply growled, which led to him getting smacked again in the faceplate.

"Shut up and quit growling at me! I'm not something you can just import and breed with!"

"On the contrary, Pharma. I think I can do just that. I already did," Tarn growled, his vocalizer squeezing Pharma's spark. It made the jet squeak, squirming in the arms that held him like a vice.

"No...I'm not yours. I'm free...always..."

"Will I have to break you, Pharma?"

Pharma had to be brave, so he forced himself to curl his lips back and show his dentas in a silent snarl of challenge. He would not break. He would only bend and come whipping back to hurt the one who tried to mold him. He would not be Tarn's brood mare. He would always be Pharma, the best medic alive.

Tarn threw him down onto the floor, the mech landing on shaky pedes. His head still hurt from Soundwave, but he was at least able to stand and fight. But no one could last long against a mech like Tarn. He was huge and strong, a typical tank mech. They were built to fight and take heavy damage.

He yelped when Tarn punched him hard in the gut and then grabbed a wing, yanking it so hard it popped from its socket. That really got a scream out of him, the jet now trying to scamper out of reach and hide. He needed to regroup and get ready for the attacks, but he never had a chance to fight back. Tarn grabbed him again and slammed his helm into the floor, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"You will be my mate. Do you understand?!" Tarn snarled, vocalizer nearly snuffing the spark of the aerial. Pharma cried, pleading to be released from the piercing agony. His spark fluttered against the unseen enemy, slowly fading. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes!" Pharma sobbed, the pain and stress of the situation bringing him swiftly to his knees. Self preservation mattered more than his pride.

"Good. Now that we have that settled..." Tarn said, his vocalizer back to normal.

Pharma dragged himself back to the box, panting heavily before he let out a terrified keen. His wing was so badly ruined he didn't know if anyone would be able to fix it! Certainly the tank wouldn't. His helm ached and throbbed while his middle was dented, internal components unhappily being squished inside.

Tarn vented. He was used to being harsh and abusive, but obviously that wasn't how a good relationship with a mate was supposed to work. He had never had one before, but he was determined to do it right. He figured it meant breaking the bot in first, then nursing him back to health and showing things would he find and that he could be trusted. Tarn knew no other ways to convince a bot to grow attached.

"Pharma, come. We need to tend to those wounds."

When Tarn got no answer, he went to the box and kelt down to peer inside. There lay Pharma, the medic's sides rising and falling with labored vents. Soft blue optics met red and Pharma waited for more pain, EM field flooded with distrust and hurt.

Tarn reached inside and pulled Pharma out, the flier shrieking and howling when his dislocated wing was badly supported in the tank's hold. Tarn tensed up, the keens and wails absolutely terrifying when they came form Pharma. They were all primal Seeker sounds of terror and pain, wild and raw with feeling.

"Shhhhh...Pharma, hush. You will be repaired and kept safe. Shhhh..." Tarn's deep voice said, the vocalizer that could maim now turned to soothing and sleepy. Pharma's ragged panting soon faded and he was asleep, spark lulled to rest by the big black and purple tank.

***

Tarn took Pharma to a medic in Gygax, the city now under his control. The Neutrals there kept their distance, but he had harmed none of them so far, nor had his other DJD members. He had made it quite clear that these bots were their fellow Decepticons even if they didn't wear the brand and must be tended to nicely. Vos hated the idea and Tesarus, too, but they didn't dare to against his wishes.

The medic vented when he saw the damage, but got right to work. The wing was the hardest as well as the most sensitive thing to repair on Pharma's frame and required a great deal of time and effort, the medic focused for four cycles on it. Tarn sat patiently in the waiting room all lunar cycle and partway into the next solar cycle before he was called in to collect his future mate.

Pharma was looped up on drugs, the sedatives and painkillers making him quiet and easily handled. Tarn thought it was quite adorable, seeing Pharma cuddled up in his medical cot. The tank was even more pleased when he picked up the mech and he snuggled into his arms, head resting against a tank tread shoulder. The other medic tried not to stare, knowing this was none of his concern.

"He'll need painkillers for two solar cycles, one with each meal or when he feels exceptionally pained. He also has a small bottle of sedatives if he has trouble falling to recharge. As for how to handle him, be careful of the wing. It's sensitive and I'll be he'll squeal if you touch it and he's awake. It needs to be propped up against a pillow when sleeping and the joint should be lightly massaged until the stiffness fades. I know it's a lot of work, but I wrote it all down for you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Tarn rumbled, leading a payment double what the mech had asked for the treatment. "Consider it a gift for a job well done."

The medic was stunned, but in a good way. He bid Tarn and Pharma fairwell, making sure he had Tarn's com link frequency before he left in case the mech had any questions regarding his mate.

Tarn brought a sleep Pharma back to the massive Noble quarters he had taken for his and placed the half unconscious bot in the plush berth. Pharma mumbled something, but snuggled into the softness right away. There was some fussing when his wing was moved and propped up with a pillow so it would heal well, but other than that the mech was silent and agreeable.

Tarn sat beside the aerial's frame and gently pet along his side as he lay there recharging, starting to learn his frame. He memorized the little grooves in his armor and the seams, every plate mapped out in the surprisingly intelligent tank's mind. While he had been cruel, deep down he didn't want to be. There was a part of him that was temperamental and 'all tank,' but they all had soft spots and his was for a mate. He wanted to care for and be adored back by a creature as glorious as Pharma, but he wasn't sure how to achieve that yet.

'Tomorrow we will discuss these things and when he is recovered we will mate and he will carry my young. But for now he will rest and I will think,' Tarn told himself, curling protectively around Pharma's sleeping frame before he too followed into the world of recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Pharma woke the next morning with aches and pains. Not only that, but he found himself nestled against Tarn's massive frame. The tank was already awake, watching him with intelligent yet highly unpredictable optics. The medic went stiff before trying to push away, hands smacking against the other bot's middle.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Pharma, quiet," Tarn ordered, pulling Pharma closer by his wrists so he couldn't escape. "You will be my mate and it would be best if you allowed it. Fighting will only cause hurt."

Pharma glared, knowing quite well what that hurt was. His wing was throbbing as well as his head, his repaired middle plating the only thing that felt truly better. But the worst of all was his spark. The energy was terrified of Tarn and beat fast, the medic's frame stressed and sure to show more medical signs.

"How do you expect me to Carry when I'm terrified of you?"

Tarn rumbled, trying to gently touch Pharma's good wing and rub the seam as the medic had told him fliers enjoyed. All that got was a quivering bot with fear in his optics, Pharma pulling back and tucking his wing to his side to silently say he wanted no contact.

"You will enjoy this. I command it."

"I HATE you," Pharma hissed, shrieking when his spark was tormented again by a very angry tank.

"You will love me and I will love you as rightful mates should. I chose you, Pharma! Do not make me regret my choice!"

Pharma lay still and didn't say anything once the pain in his spark eased away, starting to resign himself to his fate. He would be Tarn's, that was certain. The mech wanted him to carry his sparklings and there was nothing the bot could do to stop it. Fighting against one of the Decepticon's best warriors was not an option and escape seemed far fetched since Tarn was always nearby keeping an optic on him.

Tarn growled unhappily, trying to touch Pharma again to gauge the bot's reaction. The jet quivered, but he didn't fight it. The growl turned to a soft purr and Tarn swiftly tucked Pharma under his heavy frame, careful not to hurt the recovering wing. From there, he pressed his hips into Pharma's aft to get across exactly what he wanted.

"Tarn, please...no..." Pharma whispered, shaking a big hand slid between his legs and fondled at his valve cover.  
"I will take care of you, Pharma."

The aerial was eventually broken, his valve cover manually slid back once Tarn found the hidden latch. His valve was dry and had barely any lubricant, the ordeal not at all arousing to him. Tarn gently pet across soft valve folds the color of Pharma's gray-blue hips, trying to urge his body to produce lubricant. None came and the tank frowned behind his mask.

"Pharma, there is nothing to fear."

Pharma said nothing, simply staying limp and uninteresting as possible. Playing dead seemed to work out better half the time, anyway. Tarn wasn't hurting him at least, and that he was grateful for. Tarn growled with worry and took out what looked to be a blunt syringe with no needle from his subspace, sliding partway off Pharma's frame.

"This will help," he assured, spreading valve lips with two fingers while his other hand eased the lubricant full applicator into the dry valve. He pushed the plunger and Pharma's hips jerked slightly, feeling a cool rush of slippery fluid coat the inside of his valve.

Tarn repositioned himself after tossing the used applicator and released his impressive spike, the erect appendage dominantly black with some purple biolights running along the underside. The tip was quite sharp and showed he was a great bot to be a Sire, the potential for his breeding to go successfully very high. Pharma heard a whimper slip out through his throat, but thankfully Tarn didn't become angry.

"Pharma, you are my glorious mate. You are perfect," Tarn hummed, vocalizer caressing the terrified spark of his supposed lover. Pharma let out a loud whine and tried to curl up, even his injured wing pressed close to his sides with nervousness and discomfort. "I adore you."

To Pharma it was all a lie and a painful one. Tarn just wanted to use him and once that was done, he would have his sparklings. Why Tarn would want any of those was beyond Pharma's understanding, but he didn't want to ask. He figured not talking was the best bet for survival. Because he knew one overly-harsh attack on his spark would probably be the end of him.

Tarn was unhappy that Pharma wasn't answering or responding in any way to the things he said, the tank rumbling again with concern as he got ready to mount. His spike tip slid between valve folds and he carefully held onto Pharma in case he decided to fight it.

"Pharma, my Pharma. Beautiful and strong. You will be a wonderful Carrier. I will show you I can be kind and love you. You must give me a chance," Tarn murmured, hugging Pharma's middle as he lightly thrust his spike into the gripping heat of the valve, splitting Pharma with ease thanks to the added lubricant.

The aerial was gasping and panting, legs instinctively spreading as he took the massive length. The girth was the most incredible part, causing his wings to flutter with the pure shock and hateful pleasure he was getting out of the forced coupling. Tarn soon had the entirety of his breeding organ inside, a surprising feat considering he was much bigger than the medic.

"That's it...enjoy this, Pharma. We are meant to like it, dear spark."

Tarn hummed softly and kept the spark of his mate calm and steady, Pharma panting all the same but nowhere near passing out or dying of stress. Tarn's hips started to move after that, the tank showing surprising control as he thrust in a way a couple making love would. Pharma was gasping quietly, no longer trying to escape the hold on him. It...wasn't that bad. There was pain from the stretch, but it was almost a good kind.

"No...Tarn..."

"Shhhhh, Pharma. Let me do my work."

Tarn rumbled quietly and picked up the pace, thrusts still gentle but moving at a faster speed. He made a happy grunt when he drew a cry from Pharma, one of lust not pain. He further sped up, hips jerking as he climbed the latter to his peak, optics dulling with lust.

Pharma choked on a sob when he felt it was nearly over and he would soon feel the hot rush of transfluid enter him, condemning him to carry for a monster of a mech. While some of the pleasure had been fun when he managed to separate himself from the consequences, now it was real again and he knew he was just...used. Like some expensive imported pleasure-bot.

Tarn was quiet when he finished, making a soft grunt-sigh as his hips drove his spike tip with ease through the gel wall of the gestation chamber. Pharma's optics went wide at the sharp pinch and he jumped, only to find his hips and lower middle were held tight so he couldn't disconnect. Next the intense pressure of the knot in Tarn's engorged spike plagued him and the aerial yelped with discomfort right before the hot rush of fluid.

Pharma tried to death roll like a cyber-crocodile would, but he was trapped and held tight as Tarn shuddered and unloaded his impressive amount of transfluid. The medic felt his soft middle protoflesh expand once armor plates shifted aside, needing more room to take in the generous donation of fluid. He knew deep down it would all take, this being his first time combined with the fact he was a healthy mech in his prime. The same most likely went for Tarn.

The tank sighed again when he finished and rubbed the lump he had made in Pharma's belly already, just imagining him swollen with young. Yes, he would be a very happy mech when he saw that. Pharma would likely come to understand he was adored and loved, but it would take some time and more convincing. Obviously the way he had learned from his job was not the way to go, so other approaches would need to be made.

"How do you feel?" he asked, soothing the rapidly beating spark. Pharma whimpered, one leg feebly kicking against the blankets.

The jet said nothing and Tarn actually made a soft sound close to a whine himself, moving nearer to nuzzle at Pharma's cheek. His mate went limp and looked straight ahead at the far wall, waiting for whatever would happen. It was likely going to hurt if he refused at all, so he just stayed still. Save himself, frag his pride.

"Pharma, I will not punish you any longer. I do not know exactly...how courting works as I have never done it before. But you could teach me."

"Okay, first of all courting does not involve me being shipped in a box to your house! Courting is all about impressing me until I decide I'm ready or even want to be closer to you! Sparklings and fragging come last because that's commitment! Uuuhg, you're such a dumb brute, you ruined all of it already!" Pharma snapped, unable to contain himself.

"Can I fix it?" Tarn asked, sounding confused and somewhat hurt himself. He hadn't to meant to...to do that. He had assumed after he acquired Pharma things would be more normal and he could assure him they would be good together.

Pharma stared. Tarn, the killer hunter of the DJD, wanted to fix how he had treated him. What the flying frag was that all about? He seemed more invested in the whole idea than Pharma had ever imagined he would be. Maybe...since he was trapped and all...he could try to enjoy it? Maybe he could get Tarn to pamper him and be like a servant if he played his cards right.

"Yes, you can fix it. But only if you bring me some more things I want. And wash me. Not to mention I want my wings massaged the right way," Pharma said, crossing his arms over his chassis while he lay on his side, legs still spread with big black hips between them.

Tarn purred, nuzzling under Pharma's jaw. "You may have whatever you like, Pharma. Here we are kings."

Pharma snorted at him, hiding a smile. He totally had control and he was beginning to see it. Let Tarn have his offspring. He could pop them out and in the meantime be a king just as the mech said. Play the game and you might win! He growled playfully, leaning back against Tarn in a change of spark, reaching behind him and awkwardly petting Tarn's helm.

"When your tie fades, how about we go for another round, Tarn?"

"Mmmmhh...yes. The more transfluid the better, right Doctor?"

"Indeed it is."

Tarn growled again, his vocalizer stroking the energy of his mate's spark. Somehow Pharma had had a change of heart and it was wonderful. Anything the mech wanted, he would have. Whatever it took to be loved, Tarn was willing to try. While he was a killer, deep down he had a tiny soft spot for younglings and bonded pairs. It was something that could never be changed in a bot, programming made so that it could never fully be blocked out and ignored.

"I would like my bath first. Once the tie ends."

"After, we will go another round."

"If you would like. And this time I want to go missionary."

"But your wing..."

"It'll be fine. The medic who fixed it did a surprisingly good job," Pharma mused, yawning slightly.

"Of course. Only the best for my mate," Tarn rumbled, snuggling a bit. Pharma thought it was all strange, but he rubbed under Tarn's chin like a giant beast. He knew the game now and he would try a hand betting his wellbeing on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pharma was heavy with sparklings and right on schedule for birthing them, the jet lounging on their berth eating some copper chews. Tarn was out getting him more and it brought a huge smile to his faceplate. He really was living like a king. For a killer, Tarn proved not only to be a good lover in the berth, but out as well. The tank was protective and surprisingly gentle when the mood took him, but even better, he was good to talk with since he was smart enough to reach Pharam's level.

The tricolor jet rolled over onto his back and held his swollen belly, petting the soft plating and protoflesh that hid sparklings under it. It was a strange bloated feeling to carry around the extra weight, but he didn't mind too much. It was almost nice since it made such a big connection between him and the young.

'Still can't understand why Tarn would want any. Little heirs for the DJD leader, perhaps? Who knows.'

Thinking of the devil, Tarn entered with a tin full of Pharma's favorite treats. The jet's wings flared up and out with excitement, his optics bright. The carrying cycle had made him constantly hungry and he was quite interested in any kind of food offering.

"How do you feel, Pharma?"

"Like I'm carrying a big litter. Now where's the candy?"

Tarn vented, but brought the food over right away. Pharma had been exceptionally needy and moody through the whole thing, but he was due any solar cycle now. For right then it was all about pleasing his mate and once the young arrived, things with Pharma and his attitude would calm. At least Tarn hoped so.

Pharma was behaved enough to take the treats out of Tarn's hand, soon snuggling up against the big mech. Tarn gathered the aerial in his arms and held him, one big hand rubbing his mate's swollen middle. The tricolor jet enjoyed when he was pet and fondled, one of his wings flicking downwards into Tarn's other waiting hand.

"How soon, Pharma?"

"Quite soon. My frame is getting ready, but you'll have to have patience. I'll squeeze them out when I'm good and ready," Pharma grunted, nipping when he was offered another copper chew. Tarn rolled his optics, but he was used to the other bot being sassy.

'Soon...if only they would arrive now. I tire of waiting...' Tarn thought, daydreaming about the little ones he would soon have. The medic who had worked on Pharma before was staying in their huge penthouse, ready to assist Pharma when it was needed. Yet they still had to wait.

Hopefully it would not be much longer now.

***

Just as Tarn had hoped, the wait wasn't long. Pharma was in labor soon enough.

The aerial woke late during the lunar cycle and felt his middle was aching and his valve cycling wider behind his closed cover. Knowing quite well what was going on, the medic slid back the panel and exposed his valve for what was to come and let nature take its course for the time being. It was painful, but not unbearable yet. He would wake Tarn when he needed a medic or wanted attention.

The contractions grew worse rather quickly and came closer together, his frame working to birth the sparklings. He was unsure how many he was going to have, not inclined to scan himself and see. Plus, Tarn liked surprises and had insisted they wait until the little ones arrived to see how many there were.

Finally Pharma's pain got to a point where he wanted to share the misery, rolling over and smacking Tarn in the gut. It was the only place on a tank that didn't have as strong armor plating and it was a great way to wake one of the brutes up. They tended to be lazy, sleepy creatures if they didn't have something to kill. Tarn snarled when he woke, sitting bolt upright with his canon charging up to blast whoever woke him to bits.

"What is it, Pharma?!" he demanded at first, not realizing what was going on through the fog of sleep. And then he saw it, his mate laying on his side panting with his valve looking bigger than ever. "Oh...I will alert Airstream immediately."

Pharma was starting to get vocal about the agony of birth when Airstream came in, the medic ready for action. He was well trained and calm, coming right over to Pharma and checking to see how far he was dilated. He was nearly ready to push, the mech moving along quickly. It was most likely because he was a flier, but some bots had an easier time than others with that kind of thing.

"Alright, you're just about there. Anything feel out of place?"

"How would I know?! It's my first go at this, idiot!"

Tarn grunted and Airstream nodded curtly. "He's fine."

Everything went smoothly from there. No complications came along and soon Pharma was pushing, screeching and howling in between curses at Tarn. His stupid tank CNA had been passed along for sure and the sparklings were big, the first one stretching him so wide he was sure he would explode between the legs. The jet made one last bellow and suddenly there was a softer cry that echoed his.

While the next sparkling came into the birth canal, Pharma took the chance to look at his first born. The little mechling was just cleaned off by Airstream, a tiny white and black tank. He cheeped loudly and clung to his swaddling blanket, refusing to keep his arms inside it no matter how many times Airstream tried to wrap him up.

"Our firstborn...Pharma, he is glorious," Tarn rumbled, pleased with the results. Pharma was a good breeder so far. The sparkling he had delivered was healthy and strong as well as big. A perfect heir.

Pharma didn't stop there. Soon another mechling arrived, a squalling jet who reminded Tarn a great deal of his Carrier. The black and red creation cried and cried until Tarn finally held him, big red optics staring up at his Sire as he was rocked. He could feel the connection over an invisible creator-to-mechling bond, so he hushed and sucked on his thumb while he took in all the features of his Sire's faceplate.

Next came another tank mechling, the bot a little copy of Tarn. He was purple and black and just as bulky, sporting the starts of double tank treads and sure to be a massive warrior like his Sire. And the last mechling was another tank as well, the bot purple, black, and mottled with yellow detailing. It was strange that the tiny bits of yellow on Pharma had been passed down at all, but it made for a good looking mechling.

"They're all healthy and strong. And I must say, the runt of the litter is hardly a runt. These guys are big," Airstream said, checking each of the creations over once more now that they had settled down. The results were good, so all was well. "Good job, Pharma."

Pharma smiled at the praise, optics bright. He felt so much better now that all the sparklings were fine and he wasn't carrying them around. They were finally there and now he could start raising the family with Tarn. Of all the strange things, that idea was the strangest. A family with TARN. But it was real and he figured he should just go with it.

"Tarn, move then over here so they can feed. They need it since they're getting fussy," Pharma said, watching the mechlings kicking and catching their little 'I'm not happy,' sounds. As a Carrier, he picked up on those little hints much earlier than the others.

Tarn moved the mechlings to Pharma's side where they would find fuel line nubs. The white and black mechling found the first one and greedily started suckling. He made quite a lot of noise while he did so, little "mmnns' and 'uffs' in between swallows. The other three followed soon after, drinking their fill. Pharma lay still with his head laying in Tarn's lap, optics dulling with relaxation.

"I'll leave you all. If there are any issues or questions, com me right away and I will come running."

Tarn nodded and waved Airstream off, petting Pharma's helm before touching each of the newborns. The runt tankling left the fuel line and hugged Tarn's wrist, squeaking loudly. Tarn purred back, the big tank picking up the tricolor one with surprisingly warm optics watching him.

"You really did want sparklings. I think you're going soft, Tarn," Pharma said, grinning as he pulled the miniature Tarn mechling up to his arms. The sparkling mewled and clung to his Carrier, molten optics watching his every expression.

"Not at all. I have a hunt that will begin as soon as Kaon catches the signature. I would tell them to complete the mission, but I must go to assure it is completed."

"Oh, thanks. Leave me with four newborns and go off for a hunt! What a great Sire," Pharma growled, rolling his optics but more in a playful way than anything else. He and Tarn had actually gotten along much better than would have been expected.

'I might have been shipped here in a box, but in a way I don't care. This is better than Delphi and I don't have to live in fear anymore. I have the biggest killer I could ask for. He'll make sure things work out for me,' Pharma thought, gathering the other two mechlings and holding them in his arms. They all squirmed and squeaked, purely adorable.

"Who knew tank mechlings could be so cute. I always imagined your type as big brutes right from the start but you are lovable in some strange way," Pharma snickered, admiring the firstborn. The white and black tank cheeped loudly, opening and closing his hands until he finally got a hug.

Tarn rumbled contentedly. He had gotten what he wanted and all was well. Pharma was his, the sparklings were his, and the city was his. There was nothing more for him to want other than to please his Lord and finish off traitors. But for now, he could escape to a better world inside that penthouse and hope that the war would not rage on for much longer.

"When they grow up, we will need to try for another litter. Can't have an empty nest, so to speak."

Pharma made a loud snort and lay back, playing with the sparklings, optics warm and his spark actually finding it was attached to more than just himself. But the most shocking thing he felt was the pang of interest at the mention of another litter.

A few more couldn't hurt.


End file.
